


Alone

by Lsama_no_miko



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lsama_no_miko/pseuds/Lsama_no_miko
Summary: A poem fic about Ken. I suck at summaries so just read - k?





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Note: The poem is by Edgar Allen Poe and therefore not mine.

 

_From childhood’s hour I have not been_

_As others were-_

            From the day he was born, Ken had been destined to be different from all other people.

            “He’s only a few weeks old, but I swear he can understand everything I say and do,” his mother remarked as she watched her newborn son stare at his older brother staring hard at his schoolwork.

            “That’s impossible honey,” her husband said, “You know a baby’s brain isn’t completely developed yet.”

            “But still…” she trailed off when Sam came over to show her how fast he finished his homework.

 

_I have not seen_

_As others saw-_

            Ken stood up and stared around him in awe. He was no longer in Sam’s room. He appeared to be in some strange little village. The strange device that emerged from his brother’s computer lay forgotten in the six-year-old’s hand.

            “H-Hello,” said a timid voice.

            The boy stared then looked at his feet. A large green caterpillar had come up to him while he had been looking around. “Um… hi,” Ken replied, not sure if the insect was dangerous or not. “What are you?”

            The caterpillar smiled, its large blue eyes staring up at the boy filled with admiration. “I’m Wormmon,” it said happily. “I’ve been waiting a long time to meet you, Ken.”

            “You have?” the indigo haired boy asked in shock. “How do you know my name?”

            “I’m your digimon partner,” Wormmon explained, “I’m supposed to know.”

            “Digimon? What’s a digimon?”

            Ken knew he shouldn’t be talking to this strange creature, but he somehow felt, no  _knew_ , that this little odd insect like digimon would never harm him.

            During a further explanation from Wormmon on digimon and the world he’d been sucked into, the two had been acting as if they already had been best friends and known each other all their lives. When it was time for the boy to return to the real world, he was reluctant to leave his newfound friend. However, Wormmon had said that as long as Ken had the digivice with him, he could come visit anytime he wanted.

            With a quick hug and a promise to return soon, Ken entered the portal to Sam’s room. “Wow!” the boy said, sitting in the middle of the room.

            “Ken! What did I tell you about touching my stuff without asking?” his brother said coming into the room.

 

_I could not bring_

_My passions from a common spring._

_From the same source I have not taken_

_My sorrow;_

            Sam’s death was a terrible, terrible blow for the timid and shy six-year-old digidestined. He blamed himself for the loss of his beloved onii-san. In a fit of jealousy, hadn’t he wished for his genius brother to disappear? Why should the grownups and his parents say it was God’s will for Sam to die then? It hand’t been God’s will,  _he_  made Sam die.

            To get rid of the guilt, Ken made a decision, one that would make his parents happy again. He’d become Sam for them, Ken Ichijouji will be the one who died and it would be as if Sam hadn’t been the one who got hit by that car.

            The day after the funeral, the indigo haired boy took his and Sam’s schoolbooks into his room and locked the door.

 

_I could not awaken_

_My heart to joy at the same tone;_

_And all I loved,_ I  _loved alone._

            For the indigo haired boy, this should have been the happiest time of his life, filled with many happy memories of childhood parties and adventures, but the pain of Sam’s death haunted Ken still. He missed his onii-san so much.

            However, traveling the Digiworld with Wormmon and another digidestined he met some months ago, took away the loneliness a bit. Also Ryo had become a sort of substitute brother for him since he was about the same age as Sam.

He smiled as he lay in bed remembering the day’s events. He and Ryo finally managed to get their partners to digivolve.

 

Then _– in my childhood – in the dawn_

_Of a most stormy life – was drawn_

_From ev’ry depth of good and ill_

_The mystery that binds me still:_

 

            ‘Stupid Ryo!’ Ken thought, lying awake in his bed. ‘How could he do that to me! I thought he was my friend!’

            The indigo haired boy snarled then turned onto his side. When he had gone to the digiworld after the battle with Millenniumon, there was no sign of the older boy or his digimon, only Wormmon was there waiting for him. As Ken’s substitute brother, Ryo had been helping him heal from Sam’s death.

            But when it seemed that Ken was almost his old self, Ryo had vanished never to been seen again.

            “Who needs him anyway?!” the boy spat out loud. “I don’t need anyone! I’ll show them! I’m going to be better than Sam or anyone else!” That said, Ken Ichijouji allowed himself to drift asleep. Had his parents came in at that moment, they’d notice a strange bar code like tattoo at the base of his neck.

 

_From the torrent, or the fountain,_

_From the red cliff of the mountain,_

_From the sun that ‘round me roll’d_

_In its autumn tint of gold –_

While working at his brother’s computer, Ken noticed a strange email addressed to him. After reading it, he took out the digivice and opened the digiport.

            However, he wasn’t in the digiworld, instead he found himself at a strange beach where everything was either black or gray. Hearing a strange voice, he looked at the digivice hesitating – but only for a moment. Doing as he was told, the indigo haired boy plunged his hand and the digivice into the strange ocean. Before his astonished eyes, the digivice changed from silver to black as well as its shape. A strange feeling of power came over him and a not so innocent smirk appeared on his face.

            Ken now had what he needed – the power to become better than Sam ever was. He had been intelligent before, but nowhere near the genius his brother was. No matter how hard he studied, the younger Ichijouji boy couldn’t get the same grades as his now deceased sibling.

            But now things were different. He had power and no one would ever take that away from him. He’d make them pay for making him hate Sam and for taking away Ryo, his only human friend. He’d punish the digimon for making his Ryo nii-chan disappear.

 

_From the lightning in the sky_

_As it pass’d me flying by –_

_From the thunder and the storm,_

_And the cloud that took from_

_(when the rest of the heaven was blue)_

_Of a demon in my view._

            Ken opened his eyes. Instead of the strange dimension he was in fighting MaloMyotismon, the indigo haired boy found himself back in the desert of the digiworld. On a dune ahead of him was a strange pole. “What’s that?” he asked being drawn to the pole.

            As he got nearer, he could make out a figure hanging on the pole. “There’s a person up there! It’s…”

            Tied to the pole was the Digimon Emperor! His body was slumping against the ropes, various bruises and cuts littered his once pale and handsome frame. “It’s me!” Ken said, staring at his former self in complete and utter shock.

            Below the pole, the various digimon  he’d tormented as the emperor had gathered and were now glaring and snarling at him. “This is payback for all you’ve done!” Elecmon said before launching his Super Thunder Strike at the bound boy. Soon all the other digimon were attacking him at full force.

            “Stop it!” Ken cried. “I’m not like that anymore! I know I was wrong, but I paid for what I did! I know it!” Ken looked in horror as the tyrant he once was screamed in pain as attack after attack struck him his already battered body. He hated his former self with all his soul, but no one deserved to be treated like that. With one last bloodcurdling scream, the Digimon Emperor shattered into millions of pieces of data before vanishing completely.

            “NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!” Ken yelled then slumped to his knees onto the sand. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” he repeated the last two words over and over, and sobbing.

 

~Owari~


End file.
